Disney's Aladdin: The Arabian Knights
Disney's Aladdin: The Arabian Knights is a TV show and spin off of Disney's 1992 film, Aladdin. It centers around Ali (Son of King Aladdin and Queen Jasmine) as he leads a group of kids with special abilities and powers to defend Agrabah from various supernatural threats and invaders, specifically Nadira, Jafar's equally evil niece. The series takes place after the events of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Cast of Characters *Ali (voiced by Jeremy Shada): The main protagonist of the series and leader of the Arabian Knights. He is the eldest son of Aladdin and Jasmine, the grandson of Cassim and The Sultan and the older brother of Ravia. He is named after his father's alter-ego Prince Ali Ababwa. Just like his father, he uses smarts and trickery to defeat his enemies and he is also good with a sword. *Nadira (voiced by Andrea Bowen): The niece of Jafar and the main antagonist of the series. She seeks revenge against Aladdin and his family for her uncle's death. *Kubla (voiced by Jim Cummings): Nadira's pet cobra/sidekick, similar to Iago when he worked for her uncle. His voice is similar to Kaa from The Jungle Book and is comedic and incompetent. *Ravia (voiced by Ashley Eckstein): Ali's younger sister and second in command of the Arabian Knights. She is a master of disguise. She is also a good fighter just like her mother. *Abduhl (voiced by Bumper Robinson): One of Ali's best friends and the brute force of the Arabian Knights. *Salabim (voiced by Joshua Rush): The youngest of the Arabian Knights and Ali's best friend. He is a great magician. *Hadji (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): Another of Ali's closest friends and member of the Arabian Knights. Can transform into any animal. *Gene (voiced by Paul Reubens): The son of The Genie and Eden who acts as the mentor of the Arabian Knights. *Sasha (voiced by John Kassir): Rajah's cub, and the pet/mascot of the Arabian Knights. *Serpent Men: Nadira's cobra-faced footsoldiers created from ordinary cobras. They mostly carry scimitars. *Aladdin (voiced by Scott Weinger): the current sultan of Agrabah and husband of Jasmine and father of Ali and Ravia. He and Jasmine help their children form the Arabian Knights when Nadira comes to Agrabah. *Jasmine (voiced by Linda Larkin): the sultana of Agrabah and husband of Aladdin and mother of Ali and Ravia. Despite being a queen now instead of a princess she is still a fighter and sometimes helps her children fight off invaders. *The Genie (voiced by Dan Castellaneta): Aladdin's best friend and royal advisor, taking over for Jafar. He is also the husband of Eden and the father of Gene. *Eden (voiced by Debi Derryberry): Genie's wife and the mother of Gene. She is also Ravia's handmaiden. *The Sultan (voiced by Jeff Bennett): the former ruler of Agrabah and Jasmine's father, Aladdin's father-in-law, and Ali and Ravia's maternal grandfather. Even though he is no longer sultan, he still lives in the palace and has a close bond with his grandaughter similar to him and Jasmine. *Cassim (voiced by Jonathan Rhys-Ivans): Aladdin's father, Jasmine's father-in-law and the paternal grandfather of Ali and Ravia. He sometimes makes an appearance to help his son and grandchildren defend Agrabah. *Iago (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried): Cassim's short-tempered and wise-cracking parrot and partner. He is also the husband of Thundra and the daughter of Desdemona. He once worked for Jafar but eventually became a valuable ally to Aladdin and Jasmine. He sometimes joins the Arabian Knights on their adventures and has a soft spot for them. *Thundra: (voiced by Candi Milo): a thunderbird and former protector of the Rainforests of Agrabah and Iago's wife. She usually urges her husband to help the Arabian Knights on their adventures. She is also the mother of Desdemona. *Desdemona (voiced by Cheryl Chase): Iago and Demona's half-parrot/thunderbird daughter. She speaks in a high squeaky voice similar to her father. Like her father, she sometimes joins the Knights on their missions and has a soft spot for them as well. Although, sometimes, she tries to swindle people out of their money and jewels similar to her father. Category:Disney shows Category:Spinoffs Category:Aladdin Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows